The past
by Anna granger27
Summary: Ahoska asks a question about a Jedi Master in her class and her instructor tells her to research about him...


**Anna:hi guys,I'm really sorry.I don't have time to think what to write for my other stories...oh and I had a lot of exams. **

**Anyway enjoy this new story**

**Summary: anakin tells ahsoka about a certain Jedi master...clone wars era**

**I don't own star wars , but I wish I did.**

Ahsoka muttered a few curses under her breath as she walked to his master's quarters. She knocked on the door and waited impatiently for his master to open the door.

-come on skyguy. Open this door.

-oh hello snips

-hello time.

-what's the matter?

-I just asked a question in the history class about master jinn .everyone knew about him,except me. so master peil told me to learn about him.I'm going to the archives to research if you need me I'll be there.

-snips come in.

-but master I have research to do.

-and I'm trying to help you.

She walked inside the quarters

-sit for me

She sat down on the sofa and watched as her master locked the door

-what are you doing?

-nothing.

He sat in front of her

-What do you want to know?

-Start from the time when you met him

-Let's see...I was ten when i met invasion of 's when I met him.

he,padme and artoo came to tatooine to buy a hyperdrive,but my owner didn't accept republic credits. They needed help.I told them that if I could win the boontha eve's podrace,I would help them.I won the race.I won a lot of money and something I didn't know about. my -gon had freed me from slavery. When we are heading to the ship ,a zabrak...well Darth maul...

-the guy who is sliced into half ?

-yes fought with the ship took off and qui-gon jumped on the ramp and we flew came to curocount queen moved for the vote of no confidence that's when chancellor palpatine...he was senator palpatine back there was nominated to replace the the Jedi council did not accept me because I was too -gon offered to train me but he already had an apprentice. He wanted to knight him in order to take me. I felt pity for him. But then queen amidala decided to go back to naboo so qui-gon and his apprentice went with her . I was with them naboo we queen amidala asked the gungans for help . we attacked the city in the hanger bay we came across Darth maul again .qui-gon and his apprentice fought with him as padme and others took the long way.

And you?

- me and artoo were flying a ship.

- a SHIP?

-yes and we managed to destroy the droid control ship when I came back I saw padme and the others cheering but I didn't saw master qui-gon. I asked padme about covered her mouth and called a few gaurds and captain panaka. We walked towards the generator I saw what I wish I never see it again

-what?

-I saw master qui-gon dead,with a lightsaber burn in his chest. It was a terrible sight and then I saw his apprentice. He looked pale and and unconscious .there were a lot of burns and cuts all over his took them to the healers wing. It was too late for qui-gon but they healed the he woke up he was terrified .they had to sedate him to help him night I dreamt about qui-gon and him fighting with the sith.

I saw how qui-gon was stabbed by the sith and how helpless the apprentice felt while standing behind was really sad and there was an other emotion there...failure. He thought he had failed his master.I saw him fall into the generator pit I screamed and woke up,waking up the apprentice comforted me and he said a lot of good things to comfort me.I had him to comfort me but he had no one

-that's really sad .what happend then?

-the council came to the naboo and they give the recently knighted apprentice the permission to train of story

-wow ...master just one said the apprentice was supposed to train why were you trained by master Kenobi?

-because they are the same person

A new but familiar voice answered her.

-what? Master qui-gon was your master?

-he was. When I became his apprentice he was so sad about his last padawan xanatos who turned to the dark side that he didn't want me .but I managed to help him to let go of his former padawan.

He was cut off by anakin

-you never told me that.

-I almost had my memory wiped because of left me on plant melida /daan alone to save the planet so he could save master even blamed me for being slow when she died three years I still loved thing is today is the day he died and now we are talking about him.

Did you forget qui-gon died this day 13 Yeats ago?

-well...I...OK...I forgot.

-How did you get inside the room master Kenobi? skyguy locked the door.

-I simply used the are Jedi .Jedi serve the force and the force helps time if you want to talk in private,find a better place to talk that is safe.

-yes master.

-now go and spar but meet me here in an hour .we're going to Dex' was qui-gon's favorite diner.

-why cant we go now master kenobi?

-because if you don't go and train, I won't take you with me.

-OK . we are going.

- _anakin_ .i forgot to mention that the first one who gets to the training halls gets extra dessert

The young master and apprentice looked at each other and ran out of the room ,leaving obi-wan alone in the room. He chuckled and sat on the sofa and waited for the master and padawan.

**The end**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**I'm sorry for the grammer mistakes and other mistakes**

**I'll update my other stories asap.**

**Bye**

**And may the force be with you**


End file.
